Wonder of the World
﻿ Information The Wonder of the World can only be built once you complete Helen's quests. After you build its foundation you will need to complete the quests below to finish its construction. Warning! Once the 9x9 foundation has been placed it can NOT be demolished, even after the Wonder is fully completed, so be very sure if you want it on your island before building it. Also it will be very tall when finished making it difficult to see smaller buildings behind it. Luckily from v2.0.4 it is possible to move the Wonder of the World around your island, making the World Wonder scroll superfluous. (unit is NOT moveable while being built) Construction Second stage construction quests (Foundation Quests) *Provide it with 500 energy zaps (Open the quest window, click on the hammer ﻿. This will consume energy) *Collect 100 shells (Shells are offered by the Idol, they can be found by clicking on visitors bubbles and when collecting income from buildings) *Build 5 Wild West Hotels (You have to build new ones. They can be deleted after the quest is completed) *Collect first 3 drawing pieces (These can be found when cleaning friends islands; they are rare, so keep looking) Third stage construction quests *Collect 100 pearls (Pearls are offered by the Idol, they can be found by clicking on visitors bubbles and when collecting income from buildings) *Build 5 Hotel Islands (You have to build new ones. They can be deleted after the quest is completed) *Collect second set of 3 drawing pieces (These can be found when cleaning friends islands; they are rare, so keep looking as you will get the drawing in the '''18th clean) Fourth stage construction quests *Provide another 500 energy zaps *Collect 100 rings (Rings are offered by the Idol, they can be found by clicking on visitors bubbles and when collecting income from buildings) *Build 5 UFO restaurant museums (You have to build new ones. They can be deleted after the quest is completed) *Collect third set of 3 drawing pieces (''These can be found when cleaning friends islands; they are rare, so keep looking as you will get the drawing on the '''21st clean) Final stage quests *Provide it with another 1,000 energy zaps *Collect 50 crystals from Casino Crystals. *Collect fourth set of 3 drawing pieces , totalling 12 drawing pieces to complete the Drawing "Wonder of the World" (''These can be found when cleaning friends islands; they are rare, so keep looking as you will get the drawing on the '''31st clean) Tips '''Note: You cannot interact with the Wonder on your friends islands. No matter how it blinks, or has stars, or !?!, or whatever. All you can do on a friends island is clean 3 buildings per 24 hours. Note: You collect blueprint pieces by cleaning your friends' islands. To clean, click on the small brown circle icon with the bucket and broom. The circle is small so you may have to look carefully to see it. There are three cleaning icons on each island until you've cleaned your daily limit. You can collect a maximum of one blueprint piece every twenty-four hours. Once you have found all the blueprint pieces for a particular stage, if you have not fulfilled the other requirements to complete that stage, you will not get any more by cleaning friends' islands. So, you can't precollect blueprint pieces for future construction stages. Note: You cannot start contruction of the WOW until level 5 or complete building the WOW until you have reached level 15. The number of friends needed to clean and collect drawings will increase as you increase in constuction staged through 1 to 4. You can find friends from the comments on the developers Facebook pages, or the Market / App store. DO NOT MAKE FRIEND REQUESTS ON THIS Wiki, it will get you banned. Note: Use zaps first on people (Leonids Quest / scare Aborigenes or a special event), otherwise the second stage (300 energy zaps) does only consume energy without increasing the number of energy zaps. Completed Wonder So you've completed construction of this monstrosity. Now what do you do with it? Hit the hammer : Provide it with 50 to 150 energy zaps to get chests full of goodies. The more energy you provide the better goodies you will receive. * ﻿Small Chest: 50 zaps and tap the left button then wait 6 hours or spend € 4 to complete * Medium Chest: 100 zaps and tap the middle button then wait 15 hours or spend € 9 to compete * Large Chest: 150 zaps and tap the right button then wait 24 hours or spend € 15 to complete Note: Additional zaps count for nothing and are not carried over. Note: You must hit the appropriate button. eg: If you give it 150 zaps and all 3 buttons are lit up, but you hit the left "small chest" button accidentally, the clock will count down from 6 hours, give you a small chest at the end, and the additional 100 zaps are lost. Moving the Wonder is only possible during the energy fill stage on a completed structure. *First, clear a 7x7 size area to move the building onto. *Then click the Structure move button. *Move the building to its new site. *Tap the green check mark button. Category:World Wonder Category:Build Category:Land Category:No Road